charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Loop
A Time Loop is a period of time which infinitely repeats itself until an event occurs that breaks the loop. Time loops can continue forever with those trapped inside not aging and not noticing the repeated pattern other than the person who created or caused the loop to happen. Creatures with psychic powers, such as precognitive witches, are sensitive to time loops, and are likely to become aware of one. This awareness usually results in a déjà vu-effect where they recognize the pattern. The demonic sorcerer Tempus had the power of Chronokinesis, allowing him to manipulate time and create time loops. Presumably all beings who possess Chronokinesis could potentially create loops. A great injustice can also cause a time loop, where good souls can remain trapped due to an evil soul. If all souls within the loop are unaware of its presence, an outside third party will be needed to break the loop in order to change the events of the loop and correct the injustice. History The First Loop The first Time Loop was created by the demonic sorcerer Tempus, who was sent to assist a demon posing as Inspector Rodriguez in killing the Charmed Ones. Tempus rewound the day each time the demon failed. Fortunately, Phoebe was able to sense the time loop with her Premonition power, remembering quicker with each loop. She and her sisters eventually cast a spell to accelerate time to break the time loop."Déjà Vu All Over Again" 1x22-Time.jpg|Tempus reverses time 1x22-TimeChange.jpg|Creating a time loop 1x22-PhoebeTime.jpg|Phoebe senses something is wrong 1x22-TimeDestroyed.jpg|Destroying the loop defeated Tempus The Second Loop Whilst visiting an old wild western town, the ghost of a psychic native American called Bo Lightfeather came in contact with Phoebe, creating a Psychic Echo between them. Phoebe soon received a premonition of Bo's execution by Sutter. Prue and Cole realized Bo was stuck inside a time loop as a result of a great injustice and the townsfolk's fear of the tyrannical Sutter. They were able to convince the townspeople to stand up to Sutter's gang and save Bo, therefore ending the time loop and saving him and Phoebe from dying."The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" 3x14-PrueCole.jpg|Prue and Cole shimmer into the time loop 3x14-PrueColeLoop.jpg|Prue and Cole in the Wild West 3x14-PhoebeVision.jpg|Phoebe feeling what Bo is feeling 3x14-VictorPhoebePiperColePrue.jpg|The timeloop is broken The Third Loop A corrupt club owner from the 1890's, Count Roget, had made a Faustian Deal with the demon Sargon to keep his soul from damnation. The demon set a fire that killed all of the innocents inside his club, Cabaret Fantome and they became trapped in a time loop that forced their souls to relive the fire for over a hundred years. The count was the only one who aware of the truth; his evil presence kept them all from moving on. In 2005, one soul escaped and possessed a friend of Darryl Morris's, who told the sisters. Phoebe and Drake dè Mon then projected their souls into the time loop to try to save the trapped souls. Eventually the truth about Count Roget was revealed and he was banished to purgatory, allowing the innocent souls to move on to the afterlife."Show Ghouls" 7x15-Mike.jpg|A possessed Mike from the time loop 7x15-PhoebeDrake2.jpg|Phoebe and Drake in the time loop 7x15-PhoebeDrake.jpg|Drake gets shot 7x15-TimeLoop.jpg|The time loop is broken and the souls are freed Book of Shadows Time Loops A Time Loop is a period of time that repeats itself over and over again ad infinitum. Sometimes a Loop is localized to a specfic plane or ground, but at other times a Loop's effects can be felt globally. A few magical beings are powerful enough to create Time Loops such as Tempus, the Devil's Sorcerer. But the causes of a Loop can also be more Cosmic. For example, certain spiritual traditions believe that a great Evil or great injustice can be cursed into a Time Loop until righted. Once the evil has been eliminated or the injustice has been corrected, Time will stop repeating itself and again move forward for those who were trapped in the Loop. References Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Charmed terms